ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters in Ultra Trinity
A list of Characters in HoshinoKaabi's Ultra Trinity Ultras Humans who ave fused with Beings of Light which where previously altered by the Nanoes Aliens. Kira Ryusei/Pyro A kind 24 year old man living in Kobe. He cares deeply for kids, and is hurt and angered when he sees them injured. He was almost killed by Arstron, but was actually saved by Piros, a Being of Light changed by Nanoites. Using the Piros Burner they become the Burning Red Warrior Ultraman Pyro! His finishing attack is the Pirium Beam. Kazeshiro Kureshima/Aero A rude and daring 25 year old. He was a rebel commonly driving his bike in restricted areas for the thrill. However, one day he drove near the impact crater of an asteroid which held the Being of Light Areos and many Nanoites. He was infected by the Nanoites and started dying, but Areos saved him by fusing with him. Using the Areos Shocker the transform into the Soaring Indigo Warrior Ultraman Aero! His finishing attack is the Aeroar Cutter. Megumi Motomiya/Nero A young scientist who discovered the Nanoes Aliens and was captured as the test subject to see how Earthlings react to Nanoites. The results where deadly, and her near dead body was sent back to Earth. However, she was saved by another Being of Light named Nearas. Using the Nearas Waver they combine into the Surging Blue Warrior Ultrawoman Nero! Her finishing attack is the Neram Stream. Ryoshi/Nano Once a Being of Light who was all but completely taken over by the Nanoes. He assumes a human form inorder to hunt down Kira, Kaze, and Megumi. Ryoshi is only a name given to him by the Ultras, as Ryoshi is simply the Japanese word for "Hunter". Using the Nano Breakers he can assume his true form, the Howling Black Hunter Ultraman Nano. AXEL Advanced Xeno Enforcer League. A special squad meant to investigate mysterious activities. Captain Yagami Satoru Yagami is the 36 year old captain of AXEL. He commonly stays in the AXEL base, but sometimes pilots the AXEL-0-1 Kaizer. Kaito Kobayashi Kaito Kobayashi is the 26 year old second-in-command of AXEL. He also serves as the field commander and pilots the AXEL-0-2 Raizer. Shun Hisakawa Shun Hisakawa is a 25 year old member of AXEL and is the teams marks-man. He pilots an AXEL-0-3 Acer. Hotaru Koizumi Hotaru Koizumi is a 26 year old member of AXEL. She pilots an AXEL-0-3 Acer. Chika Fukui Chika Fukui is a 24 year old member of AXEL and is one of the operators for the base. Kazue Hamasaki Kazue Fukui is a 25 year old member of AXEL and is the assistant enginear. Keitaro Himura Keitaro Himura is the 29 year old main enginear for AXEL. Satoshi Nakamura Satoshi Nakamura is a 26 year old operator for AXEL. Others There are many other members of this attack team, but not many are as story important as the previous stated. Nanoes Aliens Formally a race of aliens known as Gicians. They excelled in science and soon they're experiments led to their so-called "evolution". High Scientist Orgas The closest thing the Nanoes have to a leader. He is the highest of the Nanoes Aliens in the Scientific field and is smart enough to make all others work under him. He resides in the Nanoes' mechanical home-world "Planet Gice" Draconic Scientist Nogarde One of the 6 scientists dispatched on Earth. His studies focus on Reptilian Kaiju. He formed a base on Tatara Island. Amphibious Scientist Hesif One of the 6 scientists dispatched on Earth. His studies focus on Aquatic Kaiju. He holds a stronghold in an unkown lake somewhere in Japan. Avian Scientist Doreab One of the 6 scientists dispatched on Earth. Her studies focus on Flight-based Kaiju. She has a base in a mountainous region near Kobe. Prime Scientist Epar One of the 6 scientists dispatched on Earth. His studies focus on Mamillian Kaiju. He has a base in Kobe. Insectoid Scientist Tecos One of the 6 scientists dispatched on Earth. His studies focus on Insect Kaiju. His base of operations is unknown. Unknown Scientist Gasari One of the 6 scientists dispatched on Earth. His studies focus on the odd Kaiju, such as Plants and Rock beings. He has a base located under Kobe. Assistants Many Nanoes Aliens that listen to the 6 scientist's orders and work as footsoldiers. Aliens Aliens beside the Nanoes. Brass Being a Zarabian; one of the many races conquered by the Nanoes Aliens, he was one of the Nanoes' agents. He was tasked with stealing the transformation items from Kira and Kaze. He however failed and was given some sort of punishment. Later it is revealed that he was used as a living data storage, by being mentally plugged into a Nanoes computer. This however erased all of his previous memories, resulting in him becoming a mind scattered yet extremely strategic threat. Halk A Kallian, and a member of the a trio of aliens bent on enslaving the Human race on Earth. He however grew fond of the humans and thus was attacked by his former partners. Igor A Gorjun Alien, and another member of Halk's team. He has no physical form and can enter the brains of sentient beings. Opit A Minevra and also the leader of Halk's team. He has the ability to persade any sentient being into doing his bidding. He has a bio weapon kaiju known as Oyan. Dune A member of the Nackle yakuza family. Raggar A Guts Alien who works for the Nanoes. He has apparently good piloting skills, as he has been shown piloting both a N.A.R.S.E and a Saurian themed Tank. Others Doctor Nigel Johnson A doctor who lead an investigation crew and discovered Tatara Island, which he dubbed Johnson Island. Glize An Alien Mates who has for a long time been on peaceful terms with the Beigns of Light. During Chrome Kings attack on Japan he arrives on Earth to train the Ultras. Aon A being who lives in another dimension known as the Nexus. His role is not made clear, but he helps Megumi and Kaze return to their world when they get stuck in the Nexus. He appears to be a glowing light with a red "Y" like shape in it. Giza A being similar to Aon, except evil. He is presumably the cause of the Nexus Beasts that started attacking Earth, and also has a hatred for Nao. He too like Aon appears to be a sphere of energy, but also appeared with a human form. Charija An alien "monster buyer". He hunts down ancient artifacts to sell inorder to get money to buy Kaiju. Himara An alien "planet collector". He is Charija's partner when raiding Earth. Yapulu Though he never appears in the series, Yapulu was the deity of an ancient civilization discovered in episode 24, and broght up again later. He is an reference to Yapool, Gatanzoa, and Cthulu. Category:HoshinoKaabi